hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
William Parry
|job=Medical professional (sometime in his future) , Lantern Slide 4 |loyalty=*Parry family *Lyra Silvertongue }} William "Will" Parry (b. 1985) was the temporary bearer of Æsahættr. He was the sole child of John Parry, an explorer, and Elaine Parry. Although not born in Lyra's world, after he visited the Land of the Dead his soul became a dæmon named Kirjava. Not long afterwards, she settled as a cat at the touch of his first love, Lyra Silvertongue. Biography Early life During the first months of his life, Will's father left on an expedition to the Arctic known as the Nuniatak dig, from which he never returned. Will lived in Winchester with his mother, who suffered from mental health problems. He spent his childhood caring for her. When Will was twelve years old, agents began to turn up at his house and question his mother about her husband. Will entrusted his mother's safety to his former piano teacher, Mrs. Cooper. He retrieved what the agents were searching for, a writing case filled with letters from his father, but while fleeing accidentally killed an agent. He escaped to Oxford where he found a window to the world of Cittàgazze. Travelling between worlds In Cittàgazze, Will met Lyra Silvertongue, a girl from yet another world. The next day, they returned to Oxford together. Will searched for information about his father, but with little success. Upon reading his father's letters, he learnt that John Parry was an explorer who discovered an 'anomaly' on his expedition. Soon after, Lyra's alethiometer was stolen by Charles Latrom, who only agreed to return it on condition that they brought him Æsahættr. Will fought Tullio for the knife, losing the ring and little fingers of his left hand. Giacomo Paradisi informed him that this was the sign that he was the bearer of the knife, and taught him how to use it. Using the subtle knife, Will stole back the alethiometer. The next morning, Will and Lyra were attacked and chased by the children of Cittàgazze, who had been rallied into a mob by Angelica and Paolo. Lyra and Will were saved by Serafina Pekkala and her clan of witches, who accompanied them on their search for Will's father. One night Will went for a walk away from the camp, where he met a mysterious man who he realised was his father. Moments later, John Parry was killed by Juta Kamainan. Will shouted at the witch, who then killed herself. When Will returned to the camp, he found that Lyra had been kidnapped. Later life Will later went to medical school, where the state of mind needed to use Æsahætter also allowed him to make diagnoses with ease. During his education, he often had to make wrong diagnoses when he knew the correct one to avoid looking supernatural. Once he was qualified, he felt able to go directly to the right answer. Physical appearance Will had dark hair, straight eyebrows and a jutting jaw. Personality and traits Will had a strong sense of morality, which he exemplified in paying for goods in the abandoned city of Cittàgazze. He disliked fighting, but was capable of standing up for himself. He was quiet, serious and courteous. Abilities and skills *'Bearer of Æsahættr' Will was the final bearer of Æsahættr, the only person who was able to use the subtle knife. *'Intuition': Will had a strong sense of intuition which allowed him to easily make diagnoses in his medical career. Relationships Kirjava As Will was not born in Lyra's world, he did not initially have a dæmon. After his soul was separated from his body when he travelled to the Land of the Dead, it became visible as a dæmon. She was named Kirjava by Serafina Pekkala. Lyra Silvertongue Lyra Silvertongue was Will's first love. After being tempted by Mary Malone's story about marzipan, they realised they were in love. When Will and Lyra broke the taboo and touched each other's dæmons, they took on their settled forms. Behind the scenes *In the BBC radio dramatisation of the His Dark Materials series, Will was played by Daniel Anthony. *In the National Theatre's production of His Dark Materials in 2003, he was played by Dominic Cooper. Points of interest * Although Will's killing of the agent is several times referred to as "murder", in fact Will did not intend to kill the man, so is probably at worst only guilty of involuntary manslaughter. Appearances *''The Subtle Knife'' *''The Amber Spyglass'' *''Lyra's Oxford'' Notes and references it:William Parry pt-br:William Parry Category:Bearers of Æsahættr Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Parry family